Battle gene M
---- battle gene Ｍ (Japanese: バトル遺伝子Ｍ) is a song by ＭＴＭ (mystery thunder mask) with battle woman Ｍ (Japanese: バトルウーマンＭ). The song, first revealed on Pokémon Smash!, is based on Cynthia's battle theme, which is featured on Pokémon Diamond & Pokémon Pearl: Super Music Collection, Pokémon Black & Pokémon White: Super Music Collection, and Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection under the titles 戦闘！チャンピオン Battle! Champion, 戦闘! シロナ Battle! Shirona, and 戦闘! チャンピオン(シンオウ) Battle! Champion (Shin'ō), respectively. ＭＴＭ is composed of Junichi Masuda on keyboards, Shinji Miyazaki on bass, and Hirokazu Tanaka on drums. All three have composed music for the Pokémon franchise. On the other hand, battle woman Ｍ, singer of Battle Gene Ｍ, is Misaki Momose of Pokémon Smash!. The identities of the four, due to costumes, were not known until the opening ceremonies of the 2011 Pokémon World Championships, wherein the group performed the song live. The song was subsequently performed again in the Pokémon Smash! Everyone Sing! Can You Say the Pokémon? BW event in Roppongi Hills on September 4, 2011. According to Junichi Masuda on his blog, the song came forth when Shoko Nakagawa of Pokémon Sunday came to Game Freak and requested a song from him. Lyrics ! Japanese ! Romaji ! English |- | たたかう遺伝子がさわぐ これはバトルごっこじゃねえ！ ゴヴァリの夕日も　ビビってふるえてる ボーイもガールもない世界 ラブラブ♡とか関係ねえ！ 最短記録で　おまえはくずれ落ち わたしにすがりつく！ 海に吠える 月に祈る ＜ビクトリー・ノ・アンゴウ・ヲ・カイドク・セヨ ビクトリー・ノ・アンゴウ・ヲ・カイドク・セヨ＞ シクロ　ナビク　サンク　ノビヨ　ウクニ つよく　やさしく！ ヒーロー気どるマッチョ野郎 ポーズはいい　そこをどけ！ カガミの前にこそ　おまえに似あってる ギー・ヤミン師の教えでは 「つよさよりも　やさしさを」 それでもわたしのジャマするつもりなら オキテなど破るぜ！ 雲に叫ぶ 星に誓う ＜ラクーン・ノ・アンゴウ・ヲ・カイドク・セヨ ラクーン・ノ・アンゴウ・ヲ・カイドク・セヨ＞ タミサ　キタモ　イツカ　カタナ　ラタズ つよく　やさしく！ やさしく　つよく！ |Tatakau idenshi ga sawagu Kore wa batoru-gokko janē! Govari no yūhi mo bibitte furuete iru Bōi mo gāru mo nai sekai Raburabu ♡ toka kankei nē! Saitan kiroku de omae wa kuzure-ochi Watashi ni sugaritsuku! Umi ni hoeru Tsuki ni inoru < Bikutorī· no· angou· o· kaidoku· seyo Bikutorī· no· angou· o· kaidoku· seyo > SHIKURO NABIKU SANKU NOBIYO UKUNI Tsuyoku yasashiku! Hīrō kidoru matcho yarō Pōzu wa ī soko o doke! Kagami no mae ni koso omae ni ni atte iru Gī· yamin shinooshiede wa "Tsuyo sayori mo yasashi-sa o" Soredemo watashi no jama suru tsumorinara Okite nado yaburu ze! Kumo ni sakebu Hoshi ni chikau < Rakūn· no· angou· o· kaidoku· seyo Rakūn· no· angou· o· kaidoku· seyo > TAMISA KITAMO ITSUKA KATANA RATAZU Tsuyoku yasashiku! Yasashiku tsuyoku! |My battle gene is rallying This is not a pretend battle! Even the setting sun of Govari is trembling before me This a world without boys and girls It has nothing to do with affections You will crumble before me in record time And then you shall beg for mercy Howl to the sea Pray to the moon I WAry NoT TrOy BErry COMEt LocI tyKE CYNic THy vIA Become strong, become gentle Put on the face of a macho hero No need for the pose, take it away! Put on the glasses for sure, and show it, that's all Master Gii Yamin has taught me "Better to show gentleness than to compare with strength" But if you still want to hinder me I will destroy you! Shouting to the clouds Swearing to the stars Macaron IS A KIWI caLL ALaS acOrnS cOME DrAY Become strong, become gentle Become gentle, become strong |} |} External links *YouTube Category:Japanese songs